Infinite Stratos:Special Circumstances
by Deadly Shinigami
Summary: This story follows my o.c and his adventures at IS Academy and how strong is he? You will find out. This is my first fanfiction and I do hope you like it. I will be introducing more o.c's through out this story. The rating will bounce around, and I will explain the backstory of my o.c later. This story has comedy,action,fan service and possibly a harem. Sucky summary better story.
1. Chapter 1:The new student is

Hello and welcome to my FIRST Fanfiction EVAR! XD

So please be kind and polite 'cuz I'm still a beginner at this, so constructive criticism is accepted as long as it will help me to improve my skill and help my writing, so don't be mean and no flamers or trolls , so enjoy and I will hopefully improve my skill and get better at writing fanfiction . So… on with ze show! XD Oh and please no grammar Nazis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or it's characters, it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru, I however own my original characters and some of the story.

This story will take place in year 1 and will for the most part follow the light novels and anime. Plus some original stuff for fun, there will be mini crossovers and a lot of Anime, videogames and any other references that I want to put in this fanfic. Sorry if this is long and drawn out but I want to cover every thing.

**Infinite Stratos: Special Circumstances  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The new student is?

*Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong* the bell rang signaling second period, after the bell rang the halls started to empty, when all the students returned to their class rooms and all the doors slid shut, a figure walked down the hall way. 'Let's see, ah- here it is' I thought to myself as I looked up, I saw the room number "class 1-1" I read to myself, which meant I'm a first year student. As I read the class room number , I heard from inside the class room a woman announce "Class, I have some exciting news! There's going to be a new transfer student joining our class today."

I could also hear students talking to each other that sounded like "another one? That's two in one day" and "I wonder who this new student's going to be?" the rest I couldn't make out, but they all sounded rather excited. And I could also hear the same woman trying to calm down the students by saying "P-Please calm down so we can meet the new s-student" and I did say "try".

She only got them to calm down part way, so I could still hear them but they were whispering , so I couldn't hear what they were whispering about. I then took a breath and slid open the door to the class room , I tried to move but for some reason I couldn't move my feet '_Well this is weird, why am I so nervous for_?' I thought to myself, then I saw the woman that the voice came from look over to me, then she started to walk towards to door, she then bent over a little and said with a friendly smile "Don't be shy, they won't bite"

**(Ichika POV)**

As the class looked over trying to get a better look at the new transfer student but Yamada-sensei was blocking the new student from view so I couldn't see who it was, I was also a little curious to see who was standing there 'I wonder who she's talking to?'

**(POV reset)**

And as she said that she gently yet firmly took my hand and walked me into the class room and as she did I thought to myself 'Wow, she's really pretty and she also seems really nice' as I went up to the front of the class. There I was standing up in front of the class, next to me a beautiful green haired teacher, the one who was talking before and she said with a smile" Class, starting today he will be joining our class" If you didn't know this by now I'm a male. After she said that, she turned to me with the same friendly smile and said "Please introduce yourself to the class" I took a step forward and took in what was in front of me, and noticed a small detail…well a BIG detail, my whole class except for one student and a empty seat towards the back, were ALL GIRLS!

Because if you didn't already guess, this is IS Academy a school for training young people to pilot the Infinite Stratos or IS for short, a power suit that has a fatal flaw.. it can only be operated by girls and one male..and me, so only two males in the entire world can use it. I also noticed some details about the teacher that's standing near me, she has a petite figure and doesn't look any different than a student. However wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses. I just shook it off as a situation like out of a Anime, where some women look younger than they are, but by guessing I say she's like 22 or something. And she seems to be really nice, after thinking that in 2 or 3 seconds so I didn't stand there for too long, I did as the nice lady asked and introduced myself, I breathed in and gave a kind of nervous yet as friendly of a smile I can to make a good first impression on the class and said "H-Hello my name in Edwards Sebastian and I hope you will all take care of me during my time in this class, and I will be looking forward to learn more about you nice young ladies, and hopefully become your friend and if you would like I will try and answer any of your questions you may have about me as best as I could."

And as I finished my self introduction I gave another smile to the class, it was silent for a bit and I thought 'Oh no, do they hate me? Are they going to make fun of me for being nervous? Did I say too much for a self-introduction? And why do I seem to hear them saying "stare" like that? (1) and why are their eyes shining like that?' I thought to myself, I glanced over at the other male from what I saw he had black hair and redish-brown eyes he wore a male version of the uniform but it was different than mine because it had shorter sleeves and thought '_weird looks like he's expecting something to happen_' then the whole class, except said male erupted into a loud chorus of "KYAAAA!" and I also heard some girls say stuff like " He's so cute!","I want to hug him!"," His name's so cool it's like out of a Anime","I'll start a fan club about him!" and "well I'll stalk him" and I thought ' cool I'm getting a fan club…wait what was that last one?' I heard another pair of feet walking in what sounds like high heels behind me, and then I heard it *BAM* the sound of a desk being hit mad me jump a little bit out of surprise, I then heard a voice.

"Everyone! Quiet down, Now!" and as that was said, all the girls stopped talking. "A-As I was about to say m-my name is Yamada Maya-sensei and…" as Maya was about to continue she was cut off "And my name is Orimura Chifuyu " as she was talking I turned towards who's speaking, she was tall and slim and wore a black tight fitting skirt, she had the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training, all in all a rather attractive woman. Again another quick thought, she continued " I will repeat this only once" my duty is that for this one year, I will be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach you have to remember and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16" well except that other part since you're a special case, as I was saying " you can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?'' am I clear?" as she finished she gave a "Don't piss me off" look. All I could say was "Y-Yes Orimura-sensei" she then turned the class back over to Yamada-sensei as she went back to where she was standing ' from my experience from watching Anime, I have one tip for you "Don't piss off a demon." Yamada-sensei continued on with the class by saying " O-ok let's find you a empty seat.. oh there's one next to Nohohon-san"

And as she said that a girl near the back waved at me, to show me where she's sitting. I then walked over to my seat next to this "Nohohon-san" I sat down and she introduced herself to me with a friendly smile " Hi, my name is Nohotoke Honne, It's nice to meet you." As she said that I noticed that she was very cute, she looked kind of sleepy which I thought added to her cuteness, she had rather dark pink hair and she was also really nice, and her blazer looked allot like my own which was a rather a happy coincidence 'I could get used to sitting here and this school.' After another quick thought I said with a smile "Thank you, and can I also call you Nohohon-san?" then Honne said "Sure or you can also call me Honne and may I call you Sebby" again with a smile and I said back "sure you can or you can call me any nickname you would like" I replied with a smile as well. As I was turning around to inspect what was on my desk mostly all the girls in the class started to swarm me, and then started to ask the questions I said I would answer so I did to my best ability. The questions and answers that I gave were "Where are you from" " I'm from the U.S.A, Los Angeles California to be more exact" "Do you have a girlfriend yet?'" "No, not y-yet but I hope to get one while I'm attending IS Academy" that one I became a little bit flustered and looked a little bit shy, all the girls reacted saying I was ''_Super Cute_'' ok back to the answering of questions, "have you ever kissed a girl before?" " N-No I haven't yet but hopefully I will someday" and again with that one I answered a little bit shyly and the girls reacted to that answer by looking rather happy because they wanted to give him his first kiss, and it is true I haven't but hopefully soon I will get to but I did get kissed by a girl but it was on the cheek or forehead but not on the lips. "How old are you?" " I'm 13 years old, but please don't get discouraged because of my age, I would still go out with one of you lovely ladies" with that answer all the girls squealed about how they wanted me more. "Will you go out with me?" "If I get to know you better, then maybe I might go out with you" that made the girl squeal with glee "Do you like Anime, and what is your favorite?" "I LOVE Anime my favorite's are Black Butler, Hetalia and DEAtH NOtE and maybe later I would like to hear your favorites" "What's your favorite color?" " My favorite colors are black and red what's yours?" I asked and she said her favorites she said " mine are orange and pink" and I replied " wow, lovely colors for a lovely young lady" it looked like she was slightly blushing and looked quite happy so I thought to myself '_well I guess my Charisma is all the way to 10 today.'_

** (Ichika POV)**

As I heard all the commotion being made from the back of the room by most of the girls in class, I decided to go and introduce myself to him. As I got up I first went over to Houki and said " Common let's go introduce ourselves to the new guy." and Houki replied while still looking out the window with " No, don't want to." and I said " Come on let's not make a bad first impression on him."

Houki then said " I said **NO**" as she said that she gave me her usual scowl, so I took her by the hand and pulled her up and towards the new guy. She was trying to pull from my grasp but I still held on as we made our way over towards the back of the class. The girls seemed to notice us and parted so we could get through, and then he noticed us as well and smiled. So I started to introduce myself to him by saying " Hello, my names Orimura Ichika it's nice to meet you." and then he replied by saying " It's nice to meet you too, the name's Edwards Sebastian but you already heard me say that already, so you can all me Sebastian and I'm glad to have been put in the same class as the other male IS pilot so I don't get overwhelmed by so many girls." Sebastian-kun gave a sort of nervous laugh and smile, " Then you can call me Ichika and are you actualy 13?" then he answered" Yup and I heard something about being the youngest IS pilot or something like that." he said in a happy tone and it was time for Houki to introduce herself, but all she did was remain silent so I gave her a little nudge with my elbow. Houki then said " My name is Shinonono Houki." then she remained silent ' well that was a bit short ' then I heard Sebastian-kun say " It's very nice to meet you Shinonono-san"

**(Normal POV)**

'I'll tell her that I know her sister later but now I'll try to make friends with her, and that Ichika guy seems nice.' As I was about to be asked another question , I heard Yamada-sensei say "O-Ok it's time to settle down so class can continue" and as that was said the girls, Ichika and Shinonono-san returned to their seats so class could continue. There sitting in front of my were five heavy books, apparently all about the IS, just flipping to the top most page, I could see columns and columns of text. And as I was looking I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up and saw that it was Maya she then bent down a little as she said " Can you see the board alright Sebastian-kun?" I responded by saying " Yes I can, thank you for asking" as I said that I noticed in a way she didn't see that she has rather huge breasts, she also said " The school supplied you with your books in English thinking that it will be easier to understand." and I responded by saying " Please tell them thank you for me" with a smile, as that was said she stood back up and walked back up to the front of the class and continued with the lesson.**  
**

**CH.1 END**

**つづく**

(1) (A/N: they are saying it drawn out like that so it's longer, watch okamisan and her seven companions)  
(2) (A/N:that's what people call her, if Yamada does call her that as well please tell me in the comments section)

I really hope you guys liked it. I wrote this when I was reading the IS light novel vol.1 and the story started when the bell rang but it was mostly where the diamond is the next chapter will come out when I am done writing it, and I will update this chapter in the future with a bit of a re-write when I get a new printer so it will be better later. I will improve so reviews with tips on how to and what needs to be fixed will be appreciated. And please tell me if anyone except my oc is ooc, so please review and I will see you soon. BYE :)


	2. Chapter 2:Boy vs girl class rep election

Yay, I'm finally done with chapter 2! Sorry for not posting for a while but here it is, probably the longest chapter of this fan fiction but we'll see about that later. I will be making a rewrite of this fan fiction without deleting the base story just adding how he learned he can pilot an IS and how he got to IS Academy, adding more detail and changing some of this fan fiction but it will mostly be the fan fiction you all love but only better.I'm so happy this fan fiction became so popular and thank you to: Order and Chaos and uub for Liege,DerpyFacey,Linger24,TheLastNanaya, ,uub for being Followers. And Linger24,Zimbolical, and uub for Favoriting. This Chapter will start with a bit of a time skip past most of the lesson 'cuz I will never be able to write what the lesson was about unless it's on paper first. I am also looking for a Beta Reader that has experience in writing action scenes and IS fan fictions. But in the meantime please enjoy the chapter and comment and review after you're done.I greatly appreciate them and they will help motivate me to write and help improve the story, and as I said before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos but if I did I would make a second season of the anime, write more light novels and make more manga, but I do own my o.c and just a little of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2:Boy vs Girl class rep election.

* * *

"...Thus the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently.

I understand most of it. As before there are five heavy books sitting in front of me with columns of text, in English thanks to the school.

** (Ichika POV)**

(Er,is it only me? Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on? Do the rest know? This active whatever offsets that wide-area something, what does it mean? Does it mean that I have to memorize everything...?)

I took a peak at the girl on the next table, and could only see her listening to Yamada-sensei's words, nodding away and jotting down notes from time to time. (ku... don't tell me those rumors about IS students studying before they enrolled are true...)

IS pilots have a direct with our national security strength,so in a certain sense, the school exists to groom the there are scholars who managed to ace exams several times tougher than regular entrance exams.

(Though I'm not too interested in being an elite...hm-,can't let this , got to study.)

Feeling somewhat inferior,I lowered my head,and unknowingly,I peeked over at the girl who was jotting down notes.

"Is-,is something wrong?"

As expected, after the girl noticed me looking at her,she expressed surprise and nervousness, showing a forced smile that conveyed a certain kind of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Sorry."

"Is-, is that so?"

After hearing that, the girl showed me a look of relief and disappointment, before returning back to working in her notebook...hm~ did I do something to upset her?

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?"

Yamada-sensei noticed me talking to the girl besides me, and thus specifically asked me.

"Ah, that..."

I again looked back at the textbooks —mm, I don't understand anything at all.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all."

Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answers confidently. Oh, maybe she really is reliable. Alright, I'll give it a go.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura-kun?"

An answer that's full of enthusiasm. Seems like this will work, as expected of a teacher.

"I don't understand anything at all."

I honestly blurted out my shortcoming. When I do this, usually, others tend to empathize with me.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

"How about you Edwards-san?"

As she asked this I heard from the back "Huh?...Oh,I understand most of it Yamada-sensei."

Strange, that's too strange. Nobody raised their hand, not even Sebastian-kun. If they only understood half of it to begin with, they'll definitely regret it in the future. Is that alright, is that really alright, with everyone?

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Waiting for an opportunity at the side of the classroom, Chifuyu-nee asked. Alright, I decided to reply honestly.

"I mistook it for the old telephone book and threw it away."

PANG!

"Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you fool?"

Another 5,000 of my brain cells died. Damn it, it'll be cheaper to have the coroner to give me a checkup now.

"Edwards, did you read the reference book before entering the school."as she said that she turned her atention to the back of the class, and I hears "Y-Yes Orimura-sensei, I read it from cover to cover as I was instructed."

"Good."

As that was said Chifuyu-nee turned back to me as she said "I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that, the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"...Fine, I'll do it."

Already surpassing the designation of demonic sergeant, Chifuyu-nee glared at me. A devil, she's a devil in human clothing. She's a human and yet she's so inconsiderate, how could she not understand the limitations of human beings?

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady. These are the rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here.

One day, a group of black-clad men came up beside me, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrolment into the IS Academy. I don't understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him? Sebastian-kun is in the same boat as me, I think he might feel the same way. Right now, I want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

"...You brat, you're thinking that you didn't come here of your own choice, right?"

I was shocked. Why did she consider it alright to reveal my thoughts so brazenly?

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

As sharp as ever, it's about time for me to face reality. Chifuyu-nee was a realistic person right from the very beginning, and I know the reason.

"..."

Ho— looks like I have to work.

Well, maybe I won't be able to get to the level where Chifuyu-nee wont be all red in the face, but at least I don't want her to be embarrassed on the professional field.

I won't abandon my family members, unlike my parents who I had never seen.

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you must work hard? Alright? Alright?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than me, it naturally turned to her shyly looking away.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, I sat down. Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-, after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun. Your sensei will become weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

Suddenly blushing and saying such things. Yamada-sensei, are you alright? Female IS pilots really have no resistance to males. Speaking of which, all the stares directed at me are very uncomfortable. If these stares could generate a physical force, I would have become a pincushion.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

"Ye-Yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed.

"Uu—it hurts..."

(...Is she alright? This teacher...)

Only then did I realize just how many catastrophes I would be in for.

* * *

Hello Deadly Shinigami here just to say sorry for the long Ichika POV but I had to put it in and yes it's from the light novel but I put a little bit of a reword and some extra stuff in it so it's going to start normal POV from where Ichika's started. I did it so that chapter will be longer, on so back to the story :)

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

I was sitting at my desk listening to the lesson that Yamada-sensei was teaching, and jotting down notes from time to time in my Black Butler notebook which is signed by J. Michael Tatum.

I could fully understand most of it, but some I had a hard time with, but Yamada-sensei made it easier to understand some of the things in the textbook.

As I was listening to the lesson I could hear Ichika-kun and the girl next to him talking but I couldn't make out the words 'cuz I'm all the way back here, but I didn't care because I'm sitting next to my friend Nohohon-san. I then heard Yamada-sensei say to Ichika-kun "Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?" because she noticed that he was talking to the girl next to him.

I then heardYamada-sensei say "If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all." I then saw Yamada-sensei as she lifts her chest up and answers confidently, she looks really reliable. "Yamada-sensei!" "Yes Orimura-kun?" that answer sounded full of enthusiasm, as expected of a teacher. Then I heard "I don't understand anything at all." 'Wow, I'm 13 and even I understand more than ' I thought to myself.

I saw Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression... Where did that reliable teacher go? Then I heard her ask Th-Then... except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

"How about you Edwards-san?" as she asked this I was a little caught off guard, but I responded by saying "Huh?... Oh, I understand most of it Yamada-sensei." I answered honestly because I did understand most of it. I looked around the classroom and nobody raised their hand, I'm guessing everyone other than Ichika-kun also understood the lesson.

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Orimura-sensei asked from the side of the classroom, the I heard Ichika-kun answer "I mistook it for the old telephone book and threw it away."

PANG!

I saw Orimura-sensei smack Ichika-kun over the head "Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you fool?"

"Edwards, did you read the reference before entering the school" as Orimura-sensei said that she turned her attention towards me, the I thought 'I better answer her truthfully so I don't make this demon angry' as I answered "Y-Yes Orimura-sensei, I read it from cover to cover as I was instructed." I actually did read it and I still have it, I didn't do something dumb and throw it away, oh wait Ichika did that 'sorry Ichika.'

"Good." and as that was said Orimura-sensei turned back to Ichika as she said

"I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that, the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"...Fine, I'll do it." Already surpassing the designation of demonic sergeant, Orimura-sensei glared at Ichika. A devil, she's a devil in human clothing like a certain butler in a anime I love. "Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady. These are the rules and regulations."

Yes that's completely true. I'm actually happy being here no ones picking on me, the girls here are cute and pretty,and they are nice to me. I'm in a girl's garden so to speak. How I got here is a story for another day, I wonder how Ichika-kun feels about being here.

"...You brat, your thinking that you didn't come here of your own choice, right?" what the hell? Can Orimura-sensei read minds? No wait, I'm guessing she can only read Ichika-kun's mind, so I'm safe. "No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first." Wow, that was a bit harsh but it does make sense. Orimura-sensei seems like a realistic person.

"..."

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you must work hard? Alright? Alright?" When Yamada-sensei began to talk I Looked over at her as she tightened her hands and closed in. She's shorter than Ichika, and it naturally turned to her shyly looking away.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After he said that Ichika sat down, Orimura-sensei also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No,no,Orimura-kun. Your sensei will become weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

Suddenly blushing and saying such things, I can see and hear this from where I'm sitting.' this sounds like something that would happen in a ecchi anime.' Yamada-sensei are you alright? Seems like female IS pilots realy have no resistance to males. It looks like all the stares directed at Ichika would feel very uncomfortable 'Sucks to be him right now, but earlier would be ok, I'm just sayin'. Seems like if these stares could generate a physical force, he would have become a pincushion.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother,then..." 'go on'

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

"Ye-Yes!"

Orimura-sensei coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy, that I kind of wish I could see but what can you do.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed.

"Uu—it hurts..."

'a girl with glasses that is clumsy, there are guys who love that sort of thing, and I'm one of them so I hope I can become her friend. Is she alright? This teacher...'

* * *

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Huh?" Ichika said.

During the break after second period, I was hanging out with Ichika at his desk, his response to suddenly being asked to talk caused his response to come out somewhat weird, but I was ok and turned to see who wanted to talk.

The girl who asked was naturally blonde. She looked between me and Ichika, and her blue eyes which are held exclusively by people of white descent like myself but I have golden-yellow eyes not blue and I have black hair, revealed a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair was slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility with a unmistakable British accent, she also wore a personalized uniform with an extended skirt and she wore a blue head band. Her radiating demeanour was that which women normally give off in today's society.

In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status. It's not just a privilege, even the archetype of 'women= great' came into being. At the same time, men were relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

Anyway, in minds of the women nowadays, men are basically considered servants. To be honest, that's not necessarily a bad role.

ON a side note, since the IS Academy has the duty to accept a large number of students, it's not rare to see foreign students enrolled here, like me for example except I'm a boy. Even among the victors, only half the girls in the class are Japanese, from what I can tell from looking around.

"Are you two listening? Hello?"

"Ah-, ah, yes I'm listening... was there something you wanted?"

Upon hearing Ichika's reply, the girl in front of us deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

"..."

Ichika remained quiet, I did too because I had no have no idea what to say, I don't really know how to deal with these kinds of people, but in time I will learn.

Being able to use an IS means that the person will become part of their country's , IS pilots are held in high regard, and currently, only females are IS pilots, except for me and Ichika that is.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is begotten through violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"I'm sorry. But I have no idea who you are." replied Ichika, while I said "Neither do I because I got here after everyone's self-introductions."

It looked like Ichika's reply diidn't seem to go over well with the girl in front of us 'it would be great if she would tell us her name'. She narrowed her eyes to slits and said in a tone conveying complete contempt with regards to men.

"You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam? Edwards has an excuse but you."

Ah, so her name's Cecilia, I'll add that tho my notebook later.

"Well may I ask you a question?" I heard Ichika ask.

"Humph, it's the job of a noble to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so you may ask." 'should I tell her? nah I'll wait a little to see where this is going'.

"What's a representative candidate student?" asked Ichika.

KA—THUNK! Several girls eaves dropping on our conversation collapsed onto the floor.

"A,a,a..."

"Ahh?"

"Are, you serious?"

She really looked angry now. If this were a manga, she would most likely have a crossed-vein popping out of her forehead. Too bad, if it was there would be big breasted alien catgirls, I'm guessing Ichika's thinking the same thing, except for the alien catgirl part.

"Ah, because I really don't know"

I may be younger than everyone here, but even I know what a representative candidate student is.

"..."

After being angry for a bit, Cecilia actually calmed down. She pressed her thumb against her temples, conveying a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable. Though this is a land to the far east, this is not some underdeveloped country. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have a television..."

"And what about you, do you have one?" she asked me in the same tone of voice, and I replied "Yes I have one, but I don't watch the news. But I do know what a representative candidate is."

"What's a representative candidate?"

Turning her attention back to Ichika she said "The pilot of a countries IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean."

"Now that you mention it, that does ring a bell."

"That's right, we're elites." I know what she means about being an elite but I'm picturing the covenant right now, weird.

Oh, she revived. As expected of a representative candidate.

She points a finger at Ichika, the tip nearly touching the tip of his nose.

"It's a miracle that you two get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that the two of you are currently in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate of me."

"...Are you making a fool out of me?"

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS, and yet you were to make it into this school. When I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an IS. It had me expecting a lot more of you."

Then she turned her attention back to me and said "But why wasn't there news about you?" and I responded by saying "I was a secret, but they will announce that there's another male pilot on the news, when they get permission fist."

Then I heard Ichika say "Making assumptions about me, will only leave me in an uncomfortable situation."

She the turned her attention back on Ichika and said "Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to people like you two."

Oh, what a friendly attitude. This is The first time I've experienced something like this during my 13 years of life.

"If you two don't fully understand anything regarding the IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teaching you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It definitely feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only' wait a second.

Ichika then said "That's the entrance exam your talking about, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

Said Ichika, the I said in a happy voice "I also defeated an instructor as well."

"Huh...?"

That's what happened (A/N:I will write about when I make the rewrite, but without deleting this story. So be patient.)

Maybe our words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in disbelief.

"But I heard that I was the only?"

"Maybe it's because we're not girls?"

*Pacha*. Ah,that's not a good sound. It definitely sounded like walking on cracked ice.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Yeah, me neither."

""You! you two said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, well. Something like that."

"Yeah, same here." I said.

"Something like that? Same here? What do you two mean by that?

"Erm, calm down, okay?" said Ichika, then I followed that by saying "Yes, please calm down."

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing that—?!"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell rang for third period interrupts our conversation. It feels like a saving grace to us.

"...! I'll be back! Don't you two run away! Alright?"

Not good, such a rely from either of us would likely make her angry. We had to promise her.

I said "See ya later" to Ichika and made my way back to my seat.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Jetpacks, dropshield or sprint, wait this is for the IS, never mind.

Orimura-sensei replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the second period and I'm guessing first period lessons, as she stood at the front. Seems this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook. Darn, I like it better when Yamada-sensei teaches.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative? I want to hear more about this, it sounds interesting.

"The class representative is as it's name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become abuzz. Apparently we're deciding on our class rep now (A/N: No he's not oblivious to what is happening unlike a certain someone but I won't name name's. *cough*Ichika*cough* sorry about that, have no idea where that cough came from.) I wonder who they will chose.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!" said a girl.

"I feel that it's a good idea too." said another, and then some girls turned their attention towards me and said "Don't worry we won't forget about you." "Yeah, choosing Orimura-kun doesn't mean we don't like you." ' Aw, they're so nice'. Then I replied "It's ok, I know you won't forget about me. And I think that's a good idea too." and smiled back t them, which apparently worked because they also smiled and their cheeks were a little pink, the same way when they said I was cute. 'Although it would still be cool to attend student council meetings'.

They turned their attention back to the front as Orimura-sensei said "Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika...is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." 'I wonder how long it will take him to figure it out'.

"M-Me?" 'There we go'.

Ichika immediately stood up, and I saw girls staring at him. It seems they conveyed irresponsible expectations along the lines of 'if it's him he can do it'.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're a troublesome sight. Then isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura, will be elected without a vote."

'I kind of feel sorry for him'. "W-Wait a second! I don't want this—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you. The one nominated should be prepared already." 'well she did say that'.

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing—"

Just as Ichika was trying to protest, he got cutoff by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot more intimidating. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself. Ichika and I really have to get on her good side.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?" Wait, what was that?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare fare-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Ok, a couple things. One; if being the class representative is about ability then I should be the class representative, because I have far more ability that her. Two; He is not a rare far-east monkey. And three; Japan is awesome it ha culture, good food and most importantly otaku culture and cute girls. Britain and Japan are different but share something in common, they're both islands. (A/N: He's not insulting either places when he said that they're different, he's just stating they have differences but share something in common.)

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!" no I am but I won't butt in.

She could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choice of words were getting more and more crude, more anger driven. Wow, she sounds like gamers on Xbox Live. Even though Ichika didn't want to be class rep, even a simpleton would get somewhat from being told off to such an extent. I really hope he takes her done a few notches.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—" oh no she didn't.

"Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?" I have a friend back in America who can tell you how long Britain won the worlds worst cuisine award, his name is Alfred.

"Wha...!"

I saw Ichika as he gingerly turned his head to face her. Right now, Cecilia could only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage. I'm guessing he messed up.

"You,you,you! Are you insulting my country?" Well, I guess they're past the point of no return.

"It's a duel!"

Yeah, fight, fight, fight! Oh,yeah, remember kids violence doesn't solve anything... it just makes it better.

*PAM* Cecilia slams her hands on the table. In the next instant, she would have thrown her gauntlets, had she been wearing any. In other words, this is a battle of pride? Man this escalated fast.

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than a debate anyway."

You can say that twice.

"You talk you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

O—K? (A/N: that was drawn out.)

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

In the end it became a duel with a girl, what should he do?

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, ask for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At that moment, the class erupted with laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

'I may be strong, but I do respect girls and their strength unless they are mean, that's just the type of person I am, and I'm not arrogant of my strength either'.

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it. You don't hear Edwards-kun talking like that."

Just as everyone's laughing —well, that seems to be the case.

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker. They're powerless, well except for me of course. It's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all. If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a super weapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, it bothers me that I don't have to give you a handicap. Hum Hum,saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have quite a sense of humor."

The excitement had just died down. Though, Cecilia's expression is one of contempt.

"Hey,Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind Ichika sincerely advised.

"A man would never go back on his word. I have no need for a handicap."

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know what an IS battle looks like?"

"..."

Well personally I have seen a IS battle before and it was awesome, and I have met some IS pilots and they were nice ladies. I don't know about Ichika though.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now let's get back to the lesson."

Orimura-sensei clapped her hands to end the conversation. It seemed that Ichika harbored an uneasy feeling as he sat down.

'Man, that was intense, I hope Ichika is ok'. I thought a bit worriedly. However, after Ichika get's past the battle, he'll be taking the position of class representative. He can't back down and there's no second chance. 'I hope he wins this, wait I know he will. I have faith in my friend'.

Now it's time to pay attention to class, I opened the textbook on the table.

CH.2 End  
つづく

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 2! Again I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I hope you guys like it, and again I am still happy at how popular my first fan fiction is. Anyway stay tooned to the fanfic you all know and love

Infinite Stratos: Special circumstances.


	3. Fanfiction news

**WAIT! READ THIS FIRST!**

Hello this is everyones favorite writer and Death God Deadly Shinigami, with a quick bit of info that is going to happen to this fanfiction and showing you that I'm still alive, part of that is do to me being a shinigami which means I can't die or be killed unless done correctly that is other than that I'm imortal and all powerfull.

Anyway, No I'm not deleting it or stop writing for it but I am reworking it a bit by telling you this, until I rewrite the first 2 chapters of Infinite stratos:Special Circumstances after this little update it will have the chapters of the fanfiction that tells about how everyones favorite young hero/ male lead character found out about being able to pilot an IS and how he enrolled into IS Academy.

Which means after this little update it will feel out of order but don't worry it is not, and I did tell you before hand so I will not get messages about it being confusing to the readers.

So I will be uploading the chapters soon and rearanging the previous chapters so please read on and enjoy.

Before I forget, I will be starting up another fanfiction that won't be another IS fanfiction, it might be a normal fanfiction or a cross over if there is a series you would like me to write for let me know and I might consider it. If it is a cross over fanfiction I will write one that has never been done before!.* strikes a pose like Roy Mustang's mini skirt line but says 'I will write one that has never been done before!' *

And again I am looking for a beta reader or two to help with my fanfictions, it manly has to do with battle scenes, romance, keeping characters mostly in character and out of ooc unless needed to be and some comedy. I'm pretty sure I can write violance mwahaha.

Anyway, thankyou for your time.

-Deadly Shinigami


	4. Prologue:A knock at the door

**Updated on 1/16/13: Please reread this chapter. I have updated this chapter some to fix some errors and mistakes that I missed that needs to be fixed and to make the upcoming chapters work. The changes are to make more characters and situations that will be introduced and will happen are a bit of a last minute ideas that I think you readers will like. Hopefully. Well thank you for your time and patience with me and my fanfiction.**

I'm sorry I didn't update for a while but I had a bit of writers block, I will try to update more often. Anyway this is part of the rewrite of my first fanfic. The chapters I'm adding will be about how my oc can pilot an IS and the events that lead up to him entering the school and some more info about him, so that means it will have original content and story up till the start of the first chapter I wrote when I started this fanfiction, and I will rewrite the first 2 chapters that i previously posted to make more sense of my fanfiction, and by adding a lot more detail it will be better, but I will try to keep writing style that was new to me and kind of experimental. Just like many IS fanfictions I will tweak the story so it will work in my characters favor so you have been warned, but it will still follow mostly with the light novels and anime but will have original content throughout, there will still be references to anime,manga,video games,music,movies and TV through this fanfiction.

Remember to review my story to tell me if you like my new changes to this fanfiction, and constructive criticism is welcome since they will help me improve on my writing and will help me know that you guys and gals like my fanfiction. Flamers and trolls are NOT welcome, all reviews motivate make to write more and I will post more chapters when I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or it's characters, they belong to the great Izuru Yumizuru and the anime is licensed by Sentai. I only own my character, the other oc's of my creation and this story you are reading and it's original content if you wish to use any of my oc's please ask me first before you use them but I will probably say yes but you have to ask me first. It does not mean I own any anime,manga,video games,TV, celebrities, voice actors,companies or books they belong to their respective owners or themselves. All oc's belong to me but I might add a few other oc's , the ones I do not own will be credited to their owners. The names I use for my oc's have no relations to any real or fictional people or other oc's it's just a coincidence if their names are similar or the same.

This fanfiction will have action, comedy, violence in later chapters, language, fanservice, ecchi-ness, through out just to let you know. And future chapters might be M rated but only time will tell and I will say if the chapter is M rated if I think if it deserves the rating or not.

Since I got that out of the way. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Infinite Stratos:Special Circumstances**

**Prologue:A knock at the door.**

* * *

*Ring My Bell from Heaven's Lost Property original by Blue Drops*

The sound of my Ipod touch dock's alarm clock filled the dark room.

*Groan*

The blankets on the bed started to move as a hand started to reach out from underneath them to hit the snooze button. The same hand was still resting on the snooze button for a few seconds before it retracted back into the bed, after a minute or two the blankets started to move again.

**(POV 1st person)**

"*Yawn*...What time...is it anyway?" I asked myself a bit tired while I started to wake up.

I slowly lifted my head up, still groggy from sleep while still under the blankets so I could see what time it is.

"8:30 a.m...*sigh*...well, I guess it's time to get up then."

I slowly sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them, I then started to uncover myself and I got out of bed. I then walked over to the window and drawn back the curtains, letting in the morning light as it gently illuminated my room, my eyes had to adjust to the sudden change of light. I then opened the window and felt the gentle morning brease.

My bedroom is on the second floor and has 2 windows that are near each other, the first window which is the one that I opened over looks the street and some houses that line the other side of the street, the street is named Green Brush Ave.

The people that live around me are pretty nice and past the street you can see more houses, the town that has plenty of places to eat, 1 or 2 parks, some schools and a couple of shops. You can also see some of the city which have more places to eat at, many shops, a huge mall, some arcades and many more places, it's a city where there is always something to do.

The other window opens up to my next door neighbors window, she is my best friend but since it's a little after 8:30 a.m on a Saturday so she probably won't be awake yet but I walked over to the window and opened the curtains an slid open the window anyway.

In my bedroom I have a double bed, book shelves to hold some of my manga, a bed side table for a lamp, my Ipod dock and my Iphone charger, a desk, a decent size walk-in closet, drawers and more shelves to hold anime figures, a computer so I can play PC games and a art pad so I can draw on my computer, art supplies and a spot to put together anime figures. The walls of my bedroom are mostly covered in wall scrolls but I also have some posters. I have a Black Butler calender. I then walk over to my bed and I started to make it, my bed has Bleach bed sheets, Bleach skulls pillow case and a body pillow of Musubi from Sekirei and I also have some anime plushies, after when I finished making my bed I decided to go take a shower.

I started by first closing the window and curtains of the one over looking the street, I then started to take off my pj's that's dog themed that has ears and a face on a hood, long sleeves that obscure my hands for the top, the bottoms legs are a little baggy and has a tail, and I placed them on my freshly made bed. I then grabbed a change of clothes and left my room, I then grabbed a Ikaros Heaven's lost property towel and walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and when it was nice and hot I took off my underwear and I stepped in and took my morning shower.

**(10-20 minutes later)**

After I was finished showering I turned off the water, got out and dried myself off and hung the towel up to dry and I then got dressed and looked myself over in the mirror.

I'm about 4'4'' tall with raven-black hair that reaches a couple inches bellow my shoulders with short bangs that cover some of my forehead and longer hair on the sides that frame my face. I have rather large red-brown eyes that are more red than brown. I'm slim with hardly any muscle tone at all, but don't let that fool you I'm a lot stronger than I look and I have a high metabolism. I kind of have girlish features but not a lot of people confuse me for a girl and I have white, light, smooth skin with no body hair except for my eye brows and eye lashes of course.

Right now I'm wearing jean shorts that end at the knee and a red Fullmetal Alchemist shirt with the logo on the front with a basic transmutation circle below it in white with a white Flamel cross on the back, the shirt is signed by Vic Mignogna the voice of my favorite character Edward Elric and he is my favorite voice actor ever and is the best voice actor of all time.

After I was done I gave myself a once-over, my hair is the way I like it slightly spiky and stylishly messy with my bangs the way I like them and when I was done I left the bathroom, I didn't brush my teeth yet because I'm going to have breakfast first. As I was leaving I grabbed my dirty underwear so I can put them in the dirty clothes hamper.

I walked down the stairs to the living room then I walked over to the laundry room so I can put the dirty clothing away, the laundry room has a front loading washer and dryer, a table to fold clothes and cabinets to hold the different things I need to do my laundry.

After when I was done I went back to the living room and walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast, the kitchen is a pretty good size and has a spacious side by side refrigerator that has a freezer at the bottom and a small LED screen, a stove with a built in oven, a ice-tea maker, a microwave, a coffee maker and shelves, cabinets and drawers to hold stuff to cook with, cups plates, utensils, food, snacks, candy etc.

I opened the fridge and looked around to see what I wanted to eat, I then spotted it the mother of all breakfasts, left over pizza. I then grabbed two pieces of pepperoni pizza and closed the fridge, I then grabbed a paper plate and paper towel and placed them on the plate and covered them with the paper towel, opened the microwave and put the pizza in for 1 min. 30sec., closed it and pressed start.

**(1 min. 35sec. later)**

I then walked back to the living room with my pizza, the Mountain Dew I got out and sat down on the couch, I placed the plate on the coffee table to let it cool down and turned on the TV. The living room has a nice, big, comfy couch, a coffee table, 2 end tables, 2 lamps, 2 arm chairs, a LCD TV, PS3, Xbox 360, DVR and shelves to hold my games and DVDs. I turned on the TV and selected a recording of Bleach on the DVR.

**(time skip)**

After I was done eating, drinking my soda and watching TV, I turned off the TV and I walked into the kitchen to throw away my trash and rinsed out my can in the sink, I grabbed a cup from a shelve and poured myself some water.

I then walked back upstairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I grabbed my tooth brush after I put on some tooth paste and started to brush my teeth, my tooth brush is green with pink paw prints on it. When I finished I walked into my bedroom and put my cup down on the night stand, walked over to the window and opened the curtains and window I closed earlier, I then picked up the volume of Black Butler that I'm currently reading and sat on my bed and started reading.

**(time skip)**

When I finished reading a couple chapters I marked my place and put the volume down on my nightstand and I looked at the time, it's 9:30 a.m and I sat up on my bed, as I did the curtains on my best friends bedroom window slid open and when she saw me she slid open the window.

Then she said "Hey Sebastian, good morning~" with a friendly yet still sleepy smile and gave a cute, sleepy wave with one hand and started to rub the sleep from her eye in a rather cute way with the other hand.

By the way my name is Sebastian Edwards, and yes my first name is the same first name as the demon butler from Black Butler which happens to be my favorite anime and manga of all time and the name thing happens to be a happy coincidence. I'm 12 right now but I'm turning 13 later this year, I live in Starlight City which is located in California, the city gets it's name from the fact that you can see stars almost every night. I live alone and the house I live in has rooms to put all of my anime, manga and figures. There are two rooms I don't use to put my stuff in and those are my sister's rooms. Yes I do have sisters, two of them actualy and no they are not like some of the women now a days, neither are my friends that are girls or the women that I know and like to hang out with. And I don't get lonely because of my best friend and her mom and dad.

"Good morning to you too Kat." I replied as I made my way over to the window to talk to her.

Her full name is Katherine "Kat" Evens but everyone calls her Kat for short, and she is my closest friend and even though I'm 12 right now she is considered my childhood friend, I've known her for years and she's around 2 years older than me, even though she's older than me she is always genuinely nice to me, I'm even friends with her mom and dad.

Kat has long lower back length peach-blonde hair that ends a little above her butt, it's in between blonde and light orange, with short bangs on her forehead and longer hair on the sides of her face, some of her hair sticks up giving her a cute appearance. And since it looks like she recently got up her hair is slightly messy with more hair sticking up than usual, she usually wears a ribbon, hairband or a hair clip of some sort.

Her eyes are the color of honey a golden-brown color that compliments her hair perfectly. She has light, smooth skin with a slight hint of a tan and a healthy, flawless complexion. Kat is around average height for a girl her age, maybe a little bit taller. Kat has kind of large breasts but not too big just enough to fit her proportions, which gives her her ample cleavage, and no I'm not a pervert I just notice this stuff.

She has a good body with plenty of curves in the right places, slim with a good width on her hips but not too wide just enough to fit her body, all in all she is cute and pretty attractive. And since I knew her for many years I watched as she matured; Kat getting taller, her hips getting wider, her breasts becoming larger, again I'm not a pervert It's hard not to notice these things, and with her cute she became pretty attractive.

Even though she's older than me she has time for me and she said that we will always be friends, even if either of us get's mad or upset nothing will change that.

Since Kat apparently recently woken up she has hardly anything on, she only has on a matching pair of bra and panties, the ones that she's wearing are light-pink with little green clovers on them with small dark-pink bows, which are rather cute on her if I do so say myself and I'm kind of used to how she's dressed...or under dressed as some would say by now and she doesn't mind me seeing her like this, we are best friends/childhood friends after all, I'm not dense if she had 'those' kind of feelings for me I probably would notice them, and I've seen her like this many times before.

When she was finished she rested both elbows on the windowsill, clasped together her fingers so she can gently rest her chin on them which caused her breasts to squish together showing off a lot more of her ample cleavage.

I noticed this and it caused my face to heat up as I started to blush and I turned my gaze away, which accidentally was on her breasts "H-How was your sleep?"

Kat noticed this as a playful smile crept onto her face as she got a playful look in her eyes as she said "I slept well. Would've been better with someone to sleep with~ And you could've used me as a pillow too~." she said that last part after she stood up and stepped back a little, as she did my gaze returned to her. She then grabbed both of her breasts, squeezed them and squished them together while lifting them up, arching her back slightly which pushed her breasts out further as she leaned toward me a little, tilted her hips to the left and she also tilted her head to the left while she winked and gave me a flirty smile while she said 'And you could've used me as a pillow too~' in a rather seductive voice, I have no idea where she learned this sort of thing.

I know what your thinking, and no she is not a pervert, Kat is just very playful that's all, she has a playful personality and she is very nice, not just to me but to almost everyone and by almost everyone I am not including bullies, she is not nice to them, she will ask them to stop and get both sides of their stories first. All in all she is very playful, very nice, has a great personality and sense of humor, attractive and cute.

Anyway when she did that my face heated up even more as it got a little redder than before as I blushed even more. No I'm not awkward around females but sometimes I get this way, and I emphasize on 'sometimes'. Kat is just playfully teasing me she is not doing this to be mean she's doing it because she thinks it's fun that's all, and apparently she likes my reactions.

Kat's playfulness reminds me of Asa from Shuffle! Yeah, that's right I'm 12 and I watch the anime and read the manga, I even have Shuffle! related stuff and Ama is my favorite character. And her playful teasing is like Yoruichi from Bleach, and I love the anime and manga of Bleach.

After she saw me react to that she let go of her breasts and then they bounced and jiggled a little before they stopped, this caused me to blush even more as I turned my gaze away again. I then heard her giggle a little at how I reacted to what she did, her laughs and giggles are normally nice especially to her friends and the people she is fond of.

Kat then moved back to the windowsill and rested on it like she did before, I then regained my composier and patted my face a little to make them regain their normal color again and coughed into my hand a little before returning my gaze back to her.I then saw that she had one of her signature smiles on, it's a smile that is friendly, warm and has a gentleness to it, this is one of the many reasons why we are such close friends.

"Your so cute, your even cuter when you get flustered like that." Kat said this with the same smile. Besides how I look I also have a voice that is a little higher than other boys my age so with how I look, act and and my voice girls often think I'm 'cute' which is a good thing, I'm guessing there are guys who wish they are like me so they will be more popular with girls.

"How was your sleep? And the offer still stands, and don't worry I won't try any funny buisenes. Unless. You. Want. To. I won't refuse~. But I wont force you at all, unless you like forcefull girls~." she said most of it like this; 'And the offer still stands' in a playful voice, ' and don't worry I won't try any funny business' in a flirty voice, 'Unless. You. Want. To. I won't refuse~.' in a very flirty way, 'But I won't force you at all, unless you like forcefull girls~.' with a mix of very flirty and seductive.

I felt my face start to heat up again "M-My sleep was good, a-and thanks for your o-offer, I'll think it over l-later." while I was talking my face cooled off "*Giggle* Still so cute." Kat said with a smile. " Are you gonna take the entrance exam to enroll in IS Academy later this year?" I asked after I regained my composier.

Since Kat's going to turn 15 she can take a entrance exam to enroll in IS Academy, that is if she passes but I'm sure she will pass the exam, she is smart after all she gets decent grades in school, and I should know we go to the same school together, and that means I see her everyday, and that includes before and after school and during weekends.

By the way IS Academy is as it's name implies, it's a school to train young people in the use of the Infinite Stratos or IS for short, it's a sort of power suit that was originally created as a multipurpose power suit for space exploration.

When Kat does get accepted and enrolls into IS Academy I won't be able to see her in person at all or if at most a few days a year until she graduates, it's the same as my big sister but she does visit me when she can and it will eventualy happen to my other friends as well. This is because there is a slight problem;

1) IS Academy is in Japan which is pretty far away from here, but I can ask my mom and dad to get me a ticket to travel there.

Ok when I said 'because there is a slight problem I meant to say there is 1 slight problem and there is a even BIGGER problem, and NO it's not the entrance exam I'm sure I can pass that, its that-

2) The IS has a fatal flaw... it can only be operated by females and the last time I checked between my legs I'm a boy so I can't operate one, and that's why I won't be able to see Kat for a long time, it was hard to get used to that when it came to my big sister and it will happen to my female friends as well. But on the bright side when she enrolls she would be an IS pilot, and I would personaly know IS pilots which would be pretty cool.

"Yup, I'll take the entrance exam and enroll in IS Academy when the time comes. But don't worry that's a long time away from now, we'll see each other and hang out everyday till then. And when that time comes I will miss you every day," she then got a playfully mischievous look on her face as she raised herself up a bit and gently groped her breasts " like when I want to model sexy clothing, costumes, underwear and lingerie for you when I get some," I felt my face start to heat up again, she then stopped and returned to the position she was in before with her normal smile returning "I'll especially miss your cute reactions to my lovable antics and seeing you everyday, before I go to sleep and in the morning," If you didn't already guess I see her almost every morning, day and night. "and when I give you your good night kiss every night, *sigh* that's one of the things I'll miss the most." she said that last part after she stood up, used her her fore-arms to squish her breasts together, rested her left hand on top of her breast while she used her right hand's index finger to gently press down on her soft lips and gave me a very flirty look, when she sighed her her right hand went to rest on top of her right breast as she pouted a bit.

"D-Don't worry about that right now, we have quite a long time t-till then. Like you said it's a long time away from now, so we'll be hanging out till then." I said as my cheeks cooled down from what she did, and by the way when she talked about when she gives me my good night kiss it's always on my cheek or forehead, it's never on my lips so I still didn't get my first kiss yet because first kiss=lips. Although I did make a promise to my big sister and a similar promise to my little sister but anyway.

After when I said that her mood brightened as she was smiling her signature smile again "Your right I shouldn't get so worked up about something that is a long while away. Thank you for cheering me up." she gave me her closed eye smile. "Your welcome."

Before you say anything she is not my girlfriend, yes she is a girl and she is my friend but she is not my girlfriend, we haven't went out on a date before, and I never dated anyone, I'm not sure if Kat dated before but ever since I've known her I've never seen her go out on a date before.

**(Time Skip)**

We talked for about an hour or 2 about many things from anime and manga to video games and movies, when Kat looked at her clock and said "Oh...It's 11:00, do yo want to come over to hang out since my mom and dad are awake?" "Sure, hanging out today sounds like fun." I answered with a smile, I like it over at their house, there is hardly any dull moments there. Then she got the smile that I'm familiar with and said "Or maybe I can come over so we can have some F..U..N together~." in a very flirty voice and winked after saying that.

"Y-Your house is f-fine." I said with a slightly red face "*Giggle* Still cute, ok I'll get dressed while you come over... or maybe you can watch me get dressed and then come over~" she said that by and slightly pulling down one of her bra straps with a playfully seductive smile and a flirty voice "I-I'll come o-over now." my face was heating up again, I then made my way away from the window so she can get dressed and to get a pair of socks, as I did I heard "*Giggle* cute." and I made my way down stairs to the living room to get my shoes to put them on to hang out next door

As I was making my way down the stairs to the living room when

*Knock knock knock*

I heard someone knocking on the front door.

'Hm? Who could that be? It probably won't be Kat, well I guess I should answer it to see who it is'.

* * *

**Prologue End**

**つづく**

And that is the new intro chapter of this fanfiction, I hope you guys like it. I will update to add more chapters when I can, please no grammar nazis please, I double check the spelling but there might be some in there. Please R and R to tell me what you think about this new chapter, reviews help motivate me to write more and improve on my skills as a fanfiction writer. I will be adding character sheets later to tell about the different oc characters with info about each one of them. And I hope you the readers like the new changes even if they are small changes and I hope you people will enjoy how they impact the story in the future. I will probably be writing flash back chapters about differant events and characters that have a perpose in this fanfic. And now it's time to do something I have never done before and that is answering reviews form this chapter and the previous chapters.

Order and Chaos: Thank you for your reviews on this fanfiction. It means alot.

uub: Thank you for the review and I'm happy you like this fanfiction and my writing style. I'll try to update more often but I'm not promising anything but I will update. And for being my first fan.

PCheshire: Thank you for your suggestion about a fate stay night(or any fate) I will be watching those anime since I have not seen them but I will sooner or later because I have alot of anime to watch. And if you would like to know I keep a binder with the anime I'm watching and the ones I want to start watching that has alot of pages filled. But I am watching Highschool DxD but I have to continue watching that and I can't wait till FUNimation dubs it. I am planing to write a fanfiction of Highschool DxD in the future so be sure to look out for that, I'm not saying when I will write it I'm saying I will be writing one someday. I have already planned on 2 crossovers but I'm not saying which series yet since I don't want someone to steal my idea for one and say they wrote the first crossover for that series, but when I do write the crossovers I will be putting what series it is for in the at the end of a chapter to let everyone know and why I want to write the crossover. I will also be putting up the names of new fanfictions or crossovers I'm posting or writing at the end of my fanfiction chapters if there is one for that series and not a first time crossover. Sorry if that was a little long but I just had to type that and I hope you understood what I meant but if you didn't exactly undertand please feel free to PM me. But if anyone has a suggestion don't be shy to put what you would like me to write and if I think that the crossover or fanfiction idea would be fun and that I already watched or played the anime or game or what ever I might write it or I will be writing one of my choice and I will list the series that I will write for.

Sebastian:Wow that was a bit long but informative.

Yup I know and thats why I did that so he/she would know about what I'll be doing in the future along with the readers that keep reading this story when I update.

Sebastian:Alright but why did you change my eye color and made my best friend Kat like that?

Well I changed your eyes because of a future story element and I made Kat like that for my amusement an that of the readers.

Sebastian:Ok but should I ask why I have 2 sitsters and what was that promise or should I have to worry about that?

About the sisters, I had a great idea for later on in this fanfiction that I needed to write. And don't worry they will be nice.

Sebastian:Ok. Then what about that promise that I supposidly made with them? Should I worry?

You will find out later with the readers about that and your relationship with them along with their personality.

Sebastian:So is that a yes or a no?

You'll see heh heh heh.

Sebastian:Oh no. But before we go I have to ask you something.

Ask me what?

Sebastian:Are you alright in the head?

Hey! That is none of yours or the many phychiatrists I'm forced to go see every week apinion.

Sebastian:Fine: But at least you're not a serial killer.

Can you prove that?

Sebastian:No.

Alright then. Well anyway I hope the readers will join us next time and please stay tuned for another installment of Infinite Stratos:Special Circumstances.

* * *

That was my first try at the thing at the end please tell me if that was good for my first try at it in the comments and remember to R and R they motivate me to write more and update more often.


	5. Questions for Answers

This is Deadly Shinigami and I know that I said that I will update when I can, and that this is not a new chapter but I need a little help from the readers/fans out there.

The questions I will ask you all, and if I get enough feed back from you guys and gals, or maybe just guys I don't know the gender that most of the readers are that read this fanfic, but anyway here is the question for the people with profiles to PM me so I can make the changes, but if you don't have one you can just put it into the review section.

Ok question 1: In the biggining part of the prolauge when my character wakes up to his alarm clock going off, should I change it so one of the oc's that will be in this fanfic, and no not Kat because I already like the point where she is introduced into the story. But one that I was gonna introduce into the story in a later chapter that isn't of my creation but a character from a manga series that I like, so she wakes Sebastian up instead of the alarm going off? She will be one of his friends that I really want to add into the story. Or keep it as it is?

I will be waiting to post the rewriten prolauge untill I get some feed back with the answer to the question.

Question 2: I will be making this a harem fanfiction, I know what you are thinking "A harem fanfic? You monster." and not one that has a "Nice boat" ending. How do you guys/gals feel about older female x young male pairings in the harem, because that will be happening in later chapters, as you can guess because all the famale characters are older than the protaganist (I think thats the word used for the main character) in this fanfic.

Question 3: I'm planning on starting another fanfic up but I won't stop writing this one to focus on the other fanfic. I'm having a tough time chosing which series to write for, the choices are:

1) Sekirei

2)Rosario+Vampire

3)Freezing

4)Baka and Test: Summon the beasts

5)A certain magican index

6)Mayo Chiki

7)Oreimo

8)Lucky Star

I'm also planning a Strike Witches fanfic in the future.

Your votes count, but when I do write a crossover that has not been done before I will post a chapter of it to show that I thought of it first so no one writes one and says they did and steals all the credit for my idea. Nothing personal it's just I want to make sure you are all informed.

Thankyou for your time and Bankai!


End file.
